Selectively expandable and/or inflatable restraint assemblies, commonly referred to as "air bags" or "curtains", are typically deployed within a vehicle and selectively and inflatably expand into the passenger compartment when the vehicle is struck by or collides with another vehicle or object, or "rolls over". These expanded assemblies substantially protect the vehicle occupants from injury by substantially preventing the occupants from impacting or "crashing into" the dashboard and/or various other portions of the vehicle. These expanded assemblies therefore reduce the probability that the vehicle occupants will be seriously injured in a vehicle collision. While these assemblies are effective in protecting the vehicle occupants, they must be carefully positioned and/or placed within the vehicle.
That is, these selectively inflatable assemblies must not be mounted or placed behind any other member or vehicle assembly which may undesirably interfere with and/or substantially prevent, obstruct, or "block" the desired and selective expansion of these inflating restraint assemblies, thereby preventing the restraint assemblies from desirably entering the passenger compartment and protecting the vehicle occupants.
Many vehicles employ a relatively complex array of structural support or "frame" members, air conditioning or vent type members, and various other mechanical and/or electronic and/or electromechanical assemblies. All of these members and assemblies require some mounting space. The available mounting space is constrained by the structure of the vehicle and by the desire and/or goal to create a comfortable occupant or passenger compartment. Hence, it is highly desirable to efficiently utilize all of the available mounting space in order to allow the passenger compartment to be relatively large.
As the use of expandable restraint assemblies, or airbags, has increased, especially the use of additional "side type air bags" or "curtains", increased amounts of mounting space has been required, thereby further restricting the space which is available in which to mount all of the necessary and desired members and assemblies.
There is therefore a need for a selectively expandable and/or inflatable vehicle restraint assembly which may be mounted and/or hidden behind a vehicle member in order to efficiently utilize the available mounting space, and which may selectively expand within the vehicle passenger compartment to protect the vehicle occupants.